Harry Potter y la Estirpe de Merlín
by Robert St
Summary: Tras la reciente muerte de su padrino Harry vuelve a Privet Drive. Increíblemente recuperado de la mala noticia, pronto descubrirá varias cosas sobre si mismo y el mundo mágico que le harán cambiar drásticamente. Summary más a fondo en el perfil Reviews
1. Capítulo I: Empezó con una fiesta

**CAPÍTULO I: EMPEZÓ CON UNA FIESTA**

Y Harry volvió a tropezar. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sintió feliz en Privet Drive cuando su primo le invitó a jugar aquel partido de beisbol. Y al principio todo iba bien.

Hasta el primer bolazo. A partir de ahí, el partido se convirtió en un intento constante de golpear a Harry con la bola, o de hacerle tropezar cada vez que corría por las bases, o impedirle coger la pelota cuando era golpeada con un bate...

-Y el pequeño Harry vuelve a batear. ¿Qué pasará ahora? - no sabía por qué no abandonaba aquella estupidez. Corrió hasta la primera base, la pisó y siguió corriendo, instantes antes de que el que estaba ahí para frenarle recibiera la pelota. A lo mejor incluso conseguía la carrera.

Sorteó la segunda base y los inútiles intentos por tirarle al suelo, y llegó casi sin dificultades a la tercera base.

Y cuando estaba apunto de pisar la cuarta, la bola se estrelló contra su espalda y lo hizo caer hacia el frente. Duddley se acercaba riendo mientras Harry se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando alcanzar la última base.

Pero una patada en el estómago se lo impidió, poniéndolo boca arriba. Después, una bota pisó su pecho con fuerza, arrebatándole todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

-Vamos ya, gran D. Una cosa es reírnos un rato, y otra es pasarnos como lo estamos haciendo.

-¿Hay algún inconveniente? - preguntó su primo con furia a uno de sus amigos, que empezaban a formar un corro alrededor del joven mago.

-No, no... - el aspecto de su primo era amenazador. Había empezado a practicar boxeo, algo que podía percibirse al ver sus increíblemente musculosos brazos, y cualquier puñetazo que propinara podía haber mucho daño.

Y Harry fue levantado y sujetado por dos amigos de Duddley, momentos antes de que su primo propinara el puñetazo más fuerte que nunca antes hubiera recibido. Se dobló por el dolor, y después recibió otro puñetazo en el rostro, que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz y comprobó que estaba sangrando.

-¿Has tenido ya suficiente? - preguntó otro de los compañeros a su primo.

-No, le voy a hacer pagar todo lo que me ha hecho... - pero antes de que Duddley le volviera a golpear, algo ocurrió. La mirada de Harry estaba fija en el cielo, así que no pudo ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero de pronto una mano rodeaba su brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Hola – saludó un chico que parecía tener su edad. Llevaba el cabello castaño corto y rebelde, y vestía con una camiseta ancha y totalmente negra de manga larga y unos vaqueros.

Pero quien le ayudaba a levantarse no era aquel chico, sino una chica de la misma edad, de cabello largo y oscuro, pero sin llegar al tono azabache del de Harry. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta ajustada y unos vaqueros negros.

-Me llamo Steven, y ella es Marta. Es un placer conocerte – continuó el chico.

-Yo me llamo Harry, encantado – le dirigió una sonrisa a Marta mientras se colocaba las gafas con la palma de la mano -. Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que, Harry Potter – aquello le hizo paralizarse durante un instante. ¿Habían dicho Potter? ¿Acaso le conocían?

Se intentó tranquilizar a si mismo recordando lo mal que hablaban sus tíos de él, y pensó que en Privet Drive debía ser tan famoso como en el mundo mágico.

-Por cierto, ¿sois nuevos aquí? No me suena haberos visto antes, y además nadie de por aquí le hace frente a mi primo.

-Sí. Desde... - de pronto la mirada de Steven se tornó triste, pero continuó hablando – la muerte de nuestros padres, hemos estado buscando casa. No tenemos mucho dinero, y pensamos que una pequeña casa en un barrio alejado de la ciudad a lo mejor era barata. Y lo fue.

-Conseguimos independizarnos, y de momento nos va bien – continuó explicando Marta -. Mi hermano trabaja durante el verano de camarero en un restaurante de lujo, y le pagan bien. Yo me encargo de las tareas del hogar.

-¿Y qué hacéis a lo largo del año? - quiso saber el joven mago.

-Buena pregunta. Éste es nuestro primer año solos, así que no sabemos lo que hacer. Pero hemos conseguido una beca para un internado, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, ni comida, ni estudios – siguió hablando Steven.

-¿Y en qué colegio? - no sabía por qué, pero Harry cada vez quería saber más.

-No es muy conocido. No importa, la verdad. Estoy seguro de que nadie en Privet Drive lo conoce...

-Bueno, Harry, ha sido un placer conocerte – interrumpió Marta con una sonrisa –. Ya quedaremos otro día. Nuestra casa es el numero dieciocho – y se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que provocó un cierto rubor en Harry, pero se apresuró a devolverlo.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos – pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ellos ya estaban bastante lejos de él.

Empezó a caminar hacia su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su forma de moverse era despreocupada, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un grupo de varias chicas estaban tumbadas sobre una pradera con pequeños bikinis que apenas eran capaces de cubrir sus recién desarrollados cuerpos.

Harry sintió de pronto un vacío en el estómago, y mariposas bailando en su interior. Cuando vio como una levantaba la pierna y empezaba a darle la crema solar, Harry supo que lo estaban provocando. Y cuando una de las chicas lo llamó, estuvo a punto de negarse.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, no importaba demasiado que lo utilizaran como conejillo de indias para seducirle. Así que corrió hacia ellas.

-Hola, chicas – saludó, intentando fingir superioridad y arrogancia.

Una de ellas se rió, pero después otra le miró fijamente y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Era la que le había llamado anteriormente.

-Perdona, es que queríamos saber si un chico tan... guapo como tú... - sus labios se habían colocado a escasos centímetros de los del joven mago, que empezaba a temblar. Nunca se le habían dado bien las chicas, y aquellas, que debían ser universitarias, peor todavía – tenía algo que hacer esta noche.

-¿Ppp-por qué? - intentó preguntar Harry, aunque no sabía si le habían entendido bien.

-Es que, no sé, vamos a ir muchas chicas, pero faltan los chicos, solo irán tres o cuatro. Tal vez nos vendría bien que venga más gente, por eso de cuantos más mejor – esta vez la chica que había hablado se había mantenido callada hasta el momento. Llevaba las dos piezas del bañador de color negro, bastante ajustado, y su cabello moreno caía liso sobre su piel tostada por el sol.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos... esta noche.

Intentó apresurarse y salir corriendo, pero una mano se lo impidió. Algo sujetaba su muñeca, y cuando se giró vio a una de las chicas de pie, frente a él. Se sorprendió al ver que era más alto, pues debía tener tres o cuatro años menos que ella.

-Te olvidas de dos cosas. La primera es que la fiesta es en el número doce, a las doce y cuarto, y la segunda es un regalo por asistir a la fiesta – la chica se pegó a él todo lo que pudo, y después le besó. Aquel era su segundo beso, aunque pensándolo bien, él nunca había besado a nadie. Le habían besado a él. Y aunque en esa ocasión, como en la anterior, disfrutaba del beso, él no lo correspondía.

-Gra... gracias – murmuró.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímido? - la chica no se apartó, y a pesar de haber dejado de besarle, siguió pegado a él.

-Esta en mi naturaleza... - replicó él, intentando separarse.

-Pues espero que esta noche puedas mantener tu naturaleza a raya – contestó ella, con un deje pícaro en la voz antes de volver a pegar sus labios a los del joven. Esta vez no fue largo como el anterior, sino algo fugaz y rápido, tan repentino que sorprendió a Harry, y que acabo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido -. Por cierto, me llamo Lara. Recuérdalo, y nos vemos esta noche – se alejó entre risas.

Harry no cabía en si de gozo. Empezó a correr, agitando los brazos, dejando que el viento azotara con fuerza su rostro. No le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, aquel verano podría ser interesante.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Steve? - Marta parecía ligeramente irritada. Un vaso de cristal se levantó solo en el aire, y voló hacia su hermano, que no tuvo más remedio que interponer una bandeja de plata que había a medio metro, alzándola como un escudo -. ¿Por qué le salvaste? - esta vez no fue un simple vaso, sino una silla la que voló hacia él, pero una mesa de madera la frenó.

-No iba a dejar que siguieran abusando de él. Vamos, Marta, estoy seguro de que tú también lo has notado – argumentaba Steven frente a su hermana, mientras convocaba los diversos objetos de la casa para protegerle de la ira de su hermana -. Si llega a liberar su poder hoy, aquellos chicos hubieran muerto.

-¡Para eso estábamos ahí! ¡Para contener su poder! - la ira cada vez crecía más dentro de la chica, e incluso llegó a enviarle un cuchillo.

-¡NO HUBIÉRAMOS PODIDO! - estalló finalmente Steven -. Ni siquiera sé si hubiéramos sobrevivido. Ese chico tiene un poder asombroso.

Marta estaba dispuesta a atacarle de nuevo, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquellos ataques de rabia... si pasaba eso en Hogwarts y su hermano no estaba allí, alguien podría resultar herido.

Steven agitó la mano derecha y todo volvió al mismo estado en el que estaba antes de que empezara la batalla. Nada fuera de su sitio, nada roto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Para alguien que se fija en mí – refunfuño Marta, refugiándose entre los brazos de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, Marta – Steven acarició su cabello liso -. En Hogwarts todo cambiará para bien. Solo tienes que esperar dos meses.

La música estaba muy alta para su gusto. La única bebida que había era cerveza con alcohol, y debía ser el único varón allí, porque lo único que veía era una enorme masa de chicas bailando obscenamente, con prácticamente nada de ropa cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? - preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda. Era Lara.

A Harry le costaba creer lo que le estaba pasando. Solo tenía dieciséis años y ya estaba en una fiesta con chicas universitarias, que además eran todas muy atractivas. Incluso una de ellas le había besado.

Parecía irreal que aquel paraíso abriese sus puertas para él, al menos durante esa noche.

-Bueno, de momento no he tenido el placer de conocer a tus amigas – Harry se dijo a si mismo que tenía que perder la timidez de una vez -. Aunque contigo tengo más que suficiente.

Lara dejó escapar una carcajada, que apenas se escuchó entre todo el barullo. Después, se acercó al joven y le besó de la misma forma que la última vez que lo había hecho, fugazmente. Aunque Harry sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica atravesar su espina dorsal, mientras sus labios, de sabor salado como el mar, se volvían a separar.

-Parece que has hecho caso a mi consejo – en la mano tenía una cerveza. La apuró y la dejó sobre la barra, donde ella y Harry se encontraban -. Eso está muy bien. Creo que has ganado un premio.

-¿Y cuál es ese premio? - quiso saber el joven, pero de pronto la puerta de la casa, no muy lejos de donde estaban, se abrió repentinamente, y varios policías entraron, desplegándose por toda la sala y apuntando con las pistolas a todo el mundo.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que alzar las manos, mientras intentaba apartar de él toda bebida alcohólica disimuladamente.

La música cesó de repente. Harry nunca llegó a saber si era producida por un DJ, o por un simple reproductor, aunque se inclinaba más por la segunda opción debido a que no había visto a nadie en algún lugar elevado, donde según las películas que había visto, estaban los DJ.

Le pareció extraño el haberse puesto a pensar en algo como aquello en esos momentos, en los que los policías apuntaban una y otra vez a todo el mundo con las armas.

-¿Es normal que ahora no me divierta? - preguntó Harry a Lara en voz baja, con ironía.

-¡¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?! - quiso saber uno de los agentes de la ley.

-Solo me decía que la fiesta ya no era tan divertida ahora – contestó Lara, con una sonrisa.

-Qué gracia... - dijo el agente con ironía.

No sabía por qué, pero el joven mago notaba como su sangre recorría sus venas, caliente como el fuego de un dragón. Se vio a si mismo con la varita alzada, apuntando al guardia, y después conjurando cualquier maldición ridícula pero a la vez molesta. El tragababosas que utilizó Malfoy contra Ron en segundo podría servir, o alguno con efecto laxante... muchas podrían ser efectivas y a la vez divertidas.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si aquello le hubiera ocurrido dos horas antes, no pensaría tanto en atacar con maldiciones a los policías sino más bien en como salir de aquel lío.

Aunque la sonrisa despreocupada de Lara le hizo replantearse seriamente el continuar siendo aquel nuevo chico que gustaba a las chicas, salía de fiesta con universitarias, y posiblemente sería popular dentro de poco tiempo.

Hola gente!! Aquí está finalmente. Me pasé una semana desarrollando gran parte de la trama, y escribí los dos primeros capítulos demasiado rápido para tener algo de margen a la hora de publicar. Intentaré colgar dos capítulos a la semana, aunque no prometo nada.

Me gustaría pediros, al igual que pone en mi perfil, que si leéis esta historia, dejéis reviews, porque cuantos más reciba, más me animo, y al menos sé si mi historia gusta o no, para poder continuarla como hasta ese momento o corregirla.

He de advertir que la historia va a tener bastantes momentos subiditos de tono, e incluso escenas de desnudez, pero en ningún momento se va a narrar el sexo explícito, porque el fic está orientado a gente de alrededor de trece años en adelante.

Sin más que decir me despido!! Vuelvo a suplicar que dejéis reviews, me haríais el hombre más feliz del mundo (tal vez no tanto, pero sí que me haría ilusión)


	2. Capítulo II: Don

**CAPITULO II: DON**

No se lo podía creer. ¡Lo habían llevado a comisaría y lo habían metido en una celda!

-Soy menor de edad. No pueden encerrarme de esta forma – argumentaba Harry, pero no obtenía la menor respuesta.

-Míralo por el lado bueno – le susurraba la voz embriagante y seductora de Lara, su compañera de celda, y la chica que le había invitado a la fiesta -, al menos ahora estamos solos tú y yo.

Y así era. Harry dudaba que sus tíos fueran a mover un dedo para sacarlo de allí, así que calculaba que se quedaría allí como máximo dos días, tal vez menos. Hasta que se cansaran de tener que alimentarlos por nada, y los echaran de allí.

Por su parte, Lara era mayor de edad. Podía beber todo lo que quisiera, y estar en todas las fiestas que quisiera, pero ella misma se había declarado culpable por el hecho de haber llevado a Harry a la fiesta, así que se había decidido que los dos saldrían juntos, cuando alguien fuera a recoger al chico.

De pronto, la chica le obligó a dar la vuelta y rodeó su cuello con las manos, acercándose a él y pegándose todo lo que le fue posible, siendo posible para Harry apreciar su figura y sus sugerentes formas de forma perfecta.

Y entonces, se besaron. El uno al otro, con pasión y un poco de violencia. Ambos deseaban darse aquel beso desde el momento en que se conocieron. El día anterior. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry perdió entonces la noción del tiempo, separando sus labios de los de la chica solo cada vez que tuviera la urgente necesidad de respirar. El sabor de los labios de Lara era una extraña pero agradable mezcla entre salado y dulce, que le hacía desear seguir besándolos por siempre.

Y cuando ella le apartó con suavidad, apunto estuvo de volver a lanzarse, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Potter, han venido a por ti – sonó una voz a su espalda. Harry se giró sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que los Dursley no harían nada por él.

-¿Quién? - se interesó el joven mago, pero el policía ya había agarrado el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraba fuera de la celda.

-¡Hey, guardia! - llamó entonces Lara -. ¿Y yo qué?

-Tú te quedas ahí – respondió el policía – hasta que alguien venga a buscarte.

-Pero... yo no tengo a nadie... - dijo, acabando lo último casi como un susurro, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry le guiñó un ojo mientras era empujado lejos de la celda. Se las arreglaría para sacarla de allí fuera como fuera.

Se sorprendió al ver a Steven recostado contra la pared de la comisaría, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico se acercó a él.

-Muy bien, ahora que eres libre tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo con brusquedad, agarrándolo por la manga de la camisa y guiándole fuera del edificio. Después, serpentearon por las calles de Privet Drive hasta llegar al número dieciocho.

Steven se apresuró a llamar al timbre, y fue Marta la que abrió la puerta y les dijo que pasaran.

-Lo primero que quiero saber es por qué me habéis sacado de allí – exigió saber Harry mientras entraba en la casa. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para poder fijarse en algo, y simplemente se sentó en una silla que tenía a su espalda.

Entrelazó los dedos de las manos y apoyó los codos sobre los muslos, esperando respuestas. Su mirada denotaba impaciencia.

-Te dije que era yo el que tenía que hablar contigo, así que seré yo el que haga las preguntas – Steven dejó que sus piernas se doblaran, pero debajo de él no había ninguna silla. Harry se preguntó si solamente quería hacer el ridículo, pero cuando de pronto su cuerpo reposaba sentado sobre una silla de madera, no pudo más que entornar .los ojos.

-¿Qué has…? – intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Todo a su debido momento – replicó Steven, mientras Marta se sentaba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera meditando. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en él, taladrándole. Parecía como si pudiera ver cada rincón de su alma y leer en él como de un libro abierto. Los dos chicos cruzaron sus miradas.

-Lo primero que queremos saber es por qué te habían llevado a la comisaría – dijo de pronto Marta, interrumpiendo bruscamente la tensión que aumentaba progresivamente.

-¿Y por qué queréis saberlo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Harry, todo a su debido momento – replicó Steven con una extraña sonrisa que no hacía más que irritarle.

-Estaba… en una fiesta. Me detuvieron por estar en posesión de bebidas alcohólicas siendo menor de edad – dijo finalmente.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que solo tienes quince años?! – le reprochó Marta, perdiendo la paciencia durante unos instantes.

-Ni siquiera bebí – contestó Harry a la defensiva -. Solo estaba allí por una amiga.

-¿La misma que estaba contigo en la comisaría por proporcionarte la bebida? – preguntó Steven agresivamente.

-La misma a la que tengo que sacar de allí. Sí, esa – respondió Harry con tranquilidad. Debía permanecer tranquilo, con la mente fría, y contestar a todo lo que le preguntaran. Después, podría pensar en como sacar a Lara de allí.

Últimamente, su personalidad cambiaba fugazmente. A ratos era el Harry serio de siempre, otras veces el despreocupado de la noche anterior, y no sabía exactamente cual era en esos momentos.

Por un lado, tenía que imponerse su lado serio si quería elaborar un plan para sacar de allí a Lara, pero también tenía que olvidarse por un momento de las consecuencias que podría tener sus decisiones y simplemente sacarla de allí.

-Muy bien. Siguiente pregunta, y con ésta todo se pone interesante – advirtió Steven -. ¿Qué eres?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Un mago, quiso decir, pero no lo dijo.

-Una persona, como tú, o como Marta – respondió, mintiendo todo lo bien que sabía.

-Vamos, Harry, no nos mintamos mutuamente. Los tres que estamos aquí sabemos lo que somos, y tú no eres una persona corriente – al parecer la mentira no había funcionado.

-Creo que no te sigo… - intentó desviarle, pero el chico seguía insistiendo.

-Muy bien. Vete a tu casa, coge tu varita y vuelve aquí dentro de media hora. Si no estás, iremos a buscarte, y eso no te gustará – la amenaza surtió efecto. Harry se levantó con brusquedad y salió corriendo de la casa.

Recorría las calles de Privet Drive lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Necesitaba coger su varita, y rápido.

Aquellos dos chicos ni siquiera parecían magos, solo gente que sabía cosas que no debería saber, así que a Harry no le sería difícil derrotarlos.

Llegó al número cuatro casi sin aliento. El barrio era enorme, y cada casa bastante grande, así que era una gran distancia por recorrer, que no obstante, andando nunca cansaba.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta, con impaciencia, y cuando su tía se dignó a abrirle, pasó corriendo dentro, ignorando los gritos de amenazas de Vernon Dursley. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, entró en su habitación y buscó la varita. El orden no era su fuerte, y tuvo que rebuscar entre montones de ropa y libros tirados por el suelo, hasta que por fin la encontró. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón derecho y volvió a bajar las escaleras, pero bloqueándole el paso se encontraban los tres Dursley.

-Muy bien, jovencito, tú y yo vamos a hablar – su tío no estaba en buena forma física, pero tenía bastante fuerza, y cuando le agarró del brazo y tiró, Harry sintió como sus pies se elevaban momentáneamente del suelo.

Intentó soltarse como fuera. De pronto, las palabras que le habían dicho Steven y María acudieron a su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! – ordenaba Harry.

-No estás en condiciones de ordenarme nada, chico – replicó Vernon Dursley.

Si no estás, iremos a buscarte, y eso no te gustará. ¿Acaso pensaban que podían derrotarle? Al parecer tenían algún as en la manga que él desconocía, y estaba asustado.

Acabó dando una parata en la axila de su tío, alzando la pierna bastante más alto de lo que nunca había necesitado, y cuando el hombre lo soltó, echó a correr.

-¡No volverás a entrar en esta casa! – fue el grito de Petunia cuando ya estaba corriendo en la calle.

Necesitaba llegar a tiempo, como fuera. Había perdido mucho tiempo buscándola, y otro tanto intentando liberarse de Vernon mientras le arrastraba por el pasillo en dirección al salón.

-¿Crees que vendrá? – preguntó Marta con curiosidad, caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

-Más le vale. Vamos a arriesgarnos y a liberarlo, poniendo en peligro nuestra propia vida – respondió su hermano con la misma impasibilidad como si le estuviera diciendo que uno más uno son dos.

-Destrozará la casa – apuntó Marta.

-La arreglaré – replicó Steven -. Esto es más importante.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué tanta prisa? Ayer mismo te daba miedo hacerlo – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Otra vez con lo mismo. No me puedo creer que no lo notes. Una guerra se avecina, y tenemos que hacerle frente. La guerra entre Voldemort y Harry será un juego de niños comparado con lo que se avecina, y cuanto más poder tengamos, mejor – explicó Steven -. Con nuestro poder actual, cualquiera de los doce de Krint nos destrozaría en menos de un minuto a los dos a la vez.

-¿Significa eso que no iremos a Hogwarts en Septiembre? – preguntó Marta, desilusionada.

-No, todo lo contrario. Debemos ir a Hogwarts, allí tendremos espacio para desarrollar este don que se nos ha sido entregado, y además poder combinarlo con la magia con varita. Eso aumentaría disparatadamente nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir, porque ahora mismo nuestro conocimiento de hechizos es pésimo.

Al fin estaba allí. Había tardado veinticinco minutos, pero había llegado a tiempo. Llamó varias veces hasta que le abrieron, y entró jadeando.

-Muy bien, Harry. Te voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer – le dijo Steven con tranquilidad -. Marta te va a atacar, y tú vas a tener que intentar defenderte sin usar la varita.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Instinto – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo -. Buena suerte.

-Espera, espera – los frenó Harry -. ¿Para qué me habéis mandado a por mi varita si no la voy a utilizar?

-Es por si se nos va la mano. Para que tengas algo que defenderte en caso de que estés a punto de morir – explicó Marta, y de pronto una pelota de béisbol volaba hacia él a una velocidad aterradoramente vertiginosa.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que esquivarla saltando hacia la derecha, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se encontraba sentado en una silla, y ésta a su vez elevada en el aire.

Un vaso se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, y el joven mago se vio obligado a saltar hacia el suelo mientras el cristal se estrellaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

Pero antes de que sus pies entraran en contacto con el suelo, un cuchillo se dirigía hacia él, y cayendo en el aire le resultaría imposible esquivarlo.

Buscó su varita con creciente desesperación en el bolsillo derecho, y al no encontrarla se dispuso a mirar en el izquierdo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La hoja se hundió en su hombro y la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida mientras caía sobre el suelo.

-¡¿Pero a vosotros qué os pasa?! – se quejó, con la mano taponando la herida para intentar que la sangre no fluyera más, tras haber extraído el cuchillo -. ¡¿Acaso queréis matarme?!

-Marta, te has contenido. No tengas miedo de lo que le pueda pasar; y la próxima vez no desvíes la trayectoria del cuchillo – reprochó Steven a su hermana, ignorando las quejas de Harry.

-Lo lamento, Harry. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que la próxima vez, confiar ciegamente en tu varita será tu perdición – le aconsejó Marta, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano.

La chica se acercó a él lentamente y con paso firme, y después colocó su mano en la herida del hombro de Harry, tras haber apartado previamente la mano del joven.

Una ligera sacudida azotó su espina dorsal en cuanto notó la calidez de la mano de Marta. ¿Era aquello normal? Horas antes estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Lara, y ahora no sabía que le ocurría con aquella chica.

Pero cuando su hombro fue sanado, Marta se levantó con brusquedad.

-¡Vamos! ¡En pie! Aún no he acabado contigo – dijo con arrogancia, y devorando con aquellas palabras todo rastro de amabilidad.

Hola gente! Aquí estoy yo, con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que en los próximos dos o tres capítulos, el tema de la personalidad de Harry será aparcada y hablaré sobre estos extraños poderes que tienen Marta y Steven. En el próximo capítulo va a contener mucha información acerca de lo que pueden hacer los hermanos, además de una pagina de acción más o menos.

Con respecto a los reviews, que muchísimas gracias por ellos y espero que sigáis dejando, paso a contestar:

**danny1989**: Bueno, esta forma de ser de Harry estar á reñida con la otra forma de ser de Harry, y habrá momentos con el Harry sensato y serio que se ha visto en los libros y otros con un Harry despreocupado que no se preocupa absolutamente por nada. Sin embargo, aún hay mucho por definir, y a la historia aún le quedan muchos capítulos y muchas página, y espero que tú disfrutes leyéndolas tanto como yo escribiéndolas.  
**pirata-29: **Me encanta que te encante. Me alegro en serio de que lo consideres uno de los mejores fics de Harry Potter, y te aseguro que aún queda mucho por mejorar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esta historia llegue a ser algo.  
**johnblackpotter:** Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios positivos, y además por ser el primero en dejar review. Y ojalá que no sea el último. Este comienzo no es ni una décima parte de lo que se avecina, así que esperoq ue te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo. Yo me retiro, que aquí en España ya es un poquito tarde. Pero no os quepa duda de que volveré.


	3. Capítulo III: Viaje

**CAPÍTULO III: VIAJE**

Harry se levantó con pesadez, apoyándose en el suelo, y cuando estuvo totalmente erguido le dirigió una extraña mirada divertida a Steven.

-¿Tampoco vas a participar esta vez? – le preguntó, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

-Creo que Marta es suficiente si no se contiene. Para despertar a alguien tan débil como tú, mi hermana se basta sola – solo era una provocación, y Harry lo sabía.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues de pronto notó una fuerza extraña que le agarraba por el tobillo y que lo alzaba rápidamente.

-Bueno, así que también puedes mover mi cuerpo. Eso es bueno, así me divertiré más buscando la forma de defenderme – buscó con la mirada el cuchillo en el suelo, y cuando su cuerpo fue soltado y cayó sobre el mármol, cogió el acero.

Iba a lanzárselo a Marta cuando su cuerpo empezó a ser arrastrado por el suelo, de un lado a otro, chocándose contra casi todas las paredes de la casa.

Intentó localizar a la chica, pero entre tanta vuelta le era imposible.

Su cabeza parecía apunto de reventar, y le costaba concentrarse, pero intentó cerrar los ojos y verse a si mismo de pie.

No hizo falta nada más. De pronto, sus pies tocaron el suelo; abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tirado en el suelo.

Aprovechó el momento para coger el cuchillo y lanzárselo a Marta con un rápido movimiento, pero al parecer su propio ataque se volvió contra él.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Extendió la mano con seguridad, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Y de pronto, el cuchillo pareció encontrarse con una especie de barrera resistente que impidió que siguiera su avance hacia el pecho de Harry.

-Es un buen progreso – comentó Steven -, pero aún te queda mucho por aprender.

El chico parecía despreocupado, mientras mordía una manzana que seguramente habría atraído desde la cocina.

Más provocaciones, aunque en esta ocasión Harry cayó en la trampa. Deseó que el cuchillo que estaba suspendido en el aire atravesara a Steven, y de pronto se dirigía hacia él a una velocidad asombrosa.

El joven no parecía preocupado en absoluto. Mordió de nuevo su manzana y cruzó las piernas, apoyándolas encima de la mesa.

Y de pronto, el acero se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa. Y por más que Harry lo intentará, no se movía ni un ápice.

Entonces, su cuerpo voló literalmente hacia atrás, donde había unas ventanas que daban a la calle. Chocó contra ellas y cayó a la calle de Privet Drive rodando por el suelo.

-No te descuides – advirtió Marta -. Tu oponente soy yo.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía oírlo. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, dolorido, con miles de pequeños trozos de cristales a su alrededor.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, pero entonces sintió como si algo golpeara con una fuerza descomunal su vientre, y fue alzado varios metros en el aire antes de volver a caer sobre el suelo.

-Los… los muggles… nos van a ver – intentaba decir Harry, pero los hermanos no parecían preocupados por aquello en absoluto.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos una barrera alrededor de todo el pueblo. Todo el que entre aquí o ya esté no será capaz de ver a nadie que sepa usar magia – respondió Marta acercándose a él. Y en cuanto llegó se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

-¿Por qué estáis…? – pero por iniciar la pregunta, sintió algo en el rostro, y segundos después estaba tirado dos metros detrás de donde se encontraba.

Era increíble la enorme atracción que sentía Harry por la chica, que aún siendo apaleado de aquel modo le resultaba bella.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? En aquellos momentos tenía que pensar en defenderse, no en si era guapa o no.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano apuntando hacia Marta, y de pronto todos los pequeños trozos de cristal que había por el suelo volaron hacia ella, envolviéndola en un pequeño remolino formado con fragmentos de ventana.

-¿Eso es todo? – se escuchó la voz de Steven, que estaba de pronto a su lado -. ¿Crees que podrás vencer a mi hermana con ese truquito? Si yo hubiera participado en esta pelea, no podrías ni siquiera caminar.

De pronto, todos los cristales que había rodando en torno a Marta se juntaron de golpe, con un molesto chirrido.

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de bromas y nos ponemos serios? – era la chica, que no había sido tocada por ninguno de los cristales.

-Pero esta vez no te contengas – le advirtió Steven -, o me tocará intervenir.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a prepararse, Harry ya estaba suspendido en el aire a una altura de unos doce metros, y su cuerpo bajaba a una velocidad aterradora, con la cabeza por delante dispuesta a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Harry puso sus manos por delante de la cara, y entonces se vio a sí mismo a escasos centímetros de la acera, con las manos extendidas hacia delante.

Suspiró y cayó al suelo, amortiguando considerablemente el golpe con la resistencia que ofrecían las manos y la poca altura.

Se intentó poner en pie, pero antes de conseguirlo, sintió un puñetazo en el costado y cayó al suelo de lado.

Otro golpe más, esta vez en el pecho, le cortó la respiración durante unos instantes. Empezó a toser, pero no había descanso.

Y entonces, Harry perdió la consciencia.

Steven observaba con interés como Potter caía al suelo con los ojos cerrados. ¿Lo había noqueado su hermana? Eso era prácticamente imposible, aún no se había puesto en serio. ¿Pero qué ocurría entonces?

Y de pronto, una sensación de terror recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se puso de pie. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y su cicatriz brillaba con una inusual fuerza.

-¡CUIDADO! – avisó Steven, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una ráfaga de viento empujó a su hermana varios metros hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con el tronco de un árbol.

Otro ataque como ese iba dirigido a Steven, pero el chico fue más prudente que su hermana y alzó la mano, concentrando todo su poder en ella y liberándolo de forma incontrolada, en todas direcciones.

Por mucho que intentara frenar ese ataque, le resultaba casi imposible. Y al parecer, la energía de Potter parecía no tener fin, pero la suya estaba alcanzando su límite.

-Mierda… - murmuró -, como esto siga así, por muchas barreras que haya, va a atraer a muchos magos con el don. Si son enemigos, no tenemos muchas posibilidades.

Entonces, su energía dejó de fluir, como el agua de una manguera cuando se cierra el grifo, y su cuerpo fue empujado al mismo lugar que el de su hermana, cayendo a un lado.

-Esto no… entraba en tus planes – recriminó ella, intentando levantarse, pero Steven vio como Potter aplicaba los poderes que ellos le habían descubierto en su contra, aplastando a su hermana contra el suelo.

De pronto, todo cesó. Al parecer, Harry parecía haber encontrado otra víctima más digna que ellos.

Steven levantó la cabeza con lentitud, y vio a dos chicos – un chico y una chica - de pie, observando la situación.

-Menos… mal – murmuró, antes de desmayarse.

Harry no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Estaba rodeado de una especie de oscuridad que solo le dejaba ver una escena, su propio cuerpo utilizando esos extraños poderes a un nivel infinitamente superior al suyo o al de aquellos hermanos.

Cuando aparecieron esos dos chicos, Harry se asustó por lo que podía pasarle a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, Mort, nos toca limpiar el desastre que esos dos han provocado – dijo la chica, mirando al otro.

Ella parecía tener quince años, y él no más de trece, y sin embargo Harry sentía mucho más miedo que en cualquier enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Vio desde un punto de vista en tercera persona como su cuerpo atacaba una y otra vez a ambos, sin dejar un solo espacio sin cubrir, pero al parecer ningún ataque les alcanzaba aunque se mantuvieran quietos.

El chico simplemente se acercó a él y le golpeó en la frente con el dedo índice. Y de pronto, su cuerpo rodaba varios metros por el suelo debido a un gran golpe.

Sin embargo se puso de pie y extendió el brazo. Una ráfaga de viento se acercó a los dos, pero la chica no tuvo más que hacer un sencillo movimiento con el dorso de la mano para que su ataque fuera completamente frenado.

¿Cómo podía haber gente tan poderosa? Los dos hermanos le parecían ya en sí peligrosos, pero aquellos chicos eran… sobrenaturalmente fuertes.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía atacando sin cesar, sin importarle la fuerza de aquellos dos.

-Mira que eres terco – murmuró ella, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro y colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

Hasta ese momento, Harry no se había fijado en ninguno de los dos, simplemente había sentido miedo.

Ella llevaba el cabello largo y de color negro cayéndole sobre la espalda. Sus ojos, de un color azul oscuro, observaban la escena con destellos de inteligencia.

En cambió, el muchacho era extremadamente delgado, y el pelo de un color castaño claro corto y rebelde.

La chica había desaparecido de pronto, y se encontraba detrás de él. Extendió la mano, y de pronto su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Harry también sintió el dolor en aquella ocasión. Un terrible ardor en su pecho y un dolor indescriptible. Mil maldiciones crucciatus no podían compararse a aquello.

Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué habéis venido? – preguntó Steven, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la camisa. Marta lo miraba divertida.

-¿Acaso no hacía falta? – contestó Mort, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Podríais haber acudido antes… - empezó Marta.

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido. Sin embargo, no me puedo creer que ese debilucho os haya dejado en tan mal estado – cortó Sienna.

-Nosotros no somos genios – argumentó Steven.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay ningún argumento mejor que ese – dijo Mort con ironía -. Reconoce que es una excusa patética.

-Pero es la verdad – insistió.

-Vamos, chicos. Dejadlo ya – interrumpió Sienna. Los dos pararon al instante -. Muy bien. Ahora dime, Steven, ¿por qué lo habéis intentado liberar?

-No lo hemos hecho. Tú también sabes que eso no es ni una centésima parte de su potencial. Si lo hubiéramos liberado, estarías muerta – replicó, sin contestar a la pregunta.

-Muy bien, pero… ¿por qué?

-Se acercan. La guerra empezará pronto, y nosotros no podremos impedirlo. Lo único que podemos intentar es conseguir poder, y cuanto más, mejor. Y en cuanto lo tengamos, tenemos que controlarlo – explicó, con calma.

-Entiendo… pero eso no es motivo suficiente. Si realmente lo hubieras liberado, todos estaríamos muertos. Alguno de los doce de Krint lo habría derrotado, o si no, el mismo Krint lo habría hecho, y entonces estaríamos perdidos. Esos trece tipos son los más poderosos poseedores del don – regañó Sienna.

-Bueno, bueno… cambiando de tema; he oído que vais a ir a Hogwarts este año. ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Mort.

-Sí, queremos tener una mínima oportunidad contra ellos. Combinar la magia con varita y el don puede dar fantásticos resultados.

-Eso espero. La verdad es que nosotros también iremos – comentó Mort.

-Es una gran noticia – intervino Marta antes de que su hermano se quejara -. Me alegro.

-Nosotros también. Espero que nos dejéis quedarnos aquí hasta que el chico se levante. Después nos iremos.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? – preguntó Steven con malicia.

-Porque nos lo llevamos. Vamos a intentar que controle su poder. Nosotros si podremos retenerlo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Marta, evitando más objeciones.

-No me puedo marchar aún. Tengo que ayudar a una amiga – dijo Harry, negándose a irse con esos dos chicos.

-No tenemos todo el día. Si no vienes por tu propia voluntad, te llevaremos a la fuerza – amenazó el chico.

Harry sacó rápidamente su varita y los apuntó.

-¿Acaso crees que con eso vas a poder hacernos algo de daño? – se mofó la chica -. Inténtalo si te crees lo suficientemente bueno.

-Expelliarmus. Desmaius. Petrificus Totalus – conjuró uno tras otro. Los tres hechizos brotaron de la varita con total naturalidad, y se dirigieron los tres seguidos a Sienna.

Después de eso, Harry extendió la mano hacia la pierna del muchacho, lo que le pilló por sorpresa y le hizo tropezar.

Ahora, sin ningún obstáculo, echó a correr, pero en cuanto atravesó la puerta y salió a la calle, escuchó el ruido de pisadas y esos dos chicos persiguiéndole.

Vio como a su derecha algo explotaba y varios grandes pedazos de piedra volaban hacia él.

Alzó la mano y todos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, y después, sin acabar de entender como lo hacía, los dirigió contra ellos.

Como Harry se esperaba, no surtió efecto, pero los retrasó unos segundos. Tenía que llegar a comisaría.

Serpenteó por las calles del pueblo. Él las conocía mejor que ellos, y eso se notaba por la forma en la que las recorría.

Al fin divisó el edificio que buscaba, y sacó todas sus fuerzas para acabar la carrera. Sin embargo, sus perseguidores ya parecían haberse cansado de ese pequeño juego, porque de pronto, el chico estaba frente a él.

Notó la palma de una mano apoyándose en su vientre, pero antes de darle tiempo a hacer nada le pegó un fuerte puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Al parecer, bastó para hacerle trastabillar. Aprovechó aquello para empujarlo hacia la derecha y seguir corriendo.

La chica apareció a su lado, corriendo junto a él. Su cabello negro era azotado por el viento debido a la velocidad a la que corrían.

-Detente, por favor – pidió. Al parecer, el rastro de burla y superioridad había desaparecido de su voz.

-Tengo que hacer algo urgente, y no pararé hasta acabarlo – se negó Harry.

-Muy bien entonces. Tienes cinco minutos – y la chica se paró en seco mientras Harry continuaba corriendo hacia la comisaría.

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente y buscó la recepción.

-Hola, buenos días – saludó con una sonrisa, intentando no jadear debido al cansancio de la carrera.

-Buenos días. ¿Quería algo? – quiso saber la joven chica que había allí, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sí, sí. Venía a sacar de aquí a Lara. Una chica de diecinueve años que trajeron ayer por dar alcohol a un menor – respondió Harry, algo apurado.

-¿Y quién es usted? ¿Hermano, primo?... – siguió preguntando la mujer.

-Soy su novio – contestó, intentando que le dejara pasar de una vez.

-De acuerdo. Pero no sé si va a querer pagar la fianza. Son sesenta dólares – aquello sorprendió a Harry. Buscó apresuradamente en los bolsillos haber si encontraba algo, pero a parte de su varita no llevaba ninguna otra posesión.

-No… no tengo dinero… ¿pero me permite por lo menos visitarla?

-En horario de visitas.

-Es urgente – insistió Harry -. Por favor… Sandra. Por cierto, un nombre muy bonito – probó cambiando de táctica. Al ver la etiqueta en la ropa, pensó en la nueva estrategia.

-Mis padres tenían buen gusto – dijo, quitándole importancia.

-Muy buen gusto, por lo que veo. Además, la criaron bien. Permítame decirle que es usted muy bella.

-Vamos, señor, el cortejo no funcionará conmi… - no era del todo cierto. Harry había saltado por encima del mostrador y ahora besaba a la recepcionista con ganas, intentando distraerla mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la mujer y con la izquierda buscaba las llaves con desesperación.

-Oigan… oigan… - avisó un policía, pero Harry lo ignoró. Aún no había encontrado las llaves, así que aunque ella se intentó separar, volvió a besarla, empezando a acariciarla obscenamente -. Si no paran ya voy a tener que separarlos. Esto es una comisaría, y la señorita está ocupada.

Harry deslizó la mano por el pecho de la mujer y bajó por la cintura hasta llegar hasta los muslos. Cuando al fin su mano izquierda notó el tacto frío y metálico, rodeó las llaves con la mano, se separó para coger aire y la volvió a besar unos segundos, mientras introducía el objeto robado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-¡VALE YA! – volvió a amenazar el guardia. Harry se separó en ese momento, y tras pellizcar a la chica por debajo del mostrador, volvió a saltar.

-Tranquilícese agente. Solo quería darle un mensaje a la señorita. Me ha dicho que baje a ver a una persona – mintió. La recepcionista se encontraba tirada sobre la silla, con la ropa desabrochada dejando ver las prendas íntimas y la espectacular figura.

Sin embargo, a Harry aquello no le había resultado agradable en absoluto. Si bien la chica era muy guapa, él había tenido que darle demasiado realismo. El haber acariciado los pechos, o las piernas, o el último pellizco tal vez se los podía haber ahorrado, pero al parecer su actuación había sido un éxito y nadie había descubierto que fingía.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al calabozo de la comisaría y corrió hasta la jaula de Lara.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? – parecía sorprendida de verlo.

El chico simplemente se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y se acercaba a las rejas, mientras le indicaba por gestos a la chica que hiciera lo mismo.

Deslizó sus brazos por entre las rejas y dejó caer las llaves al suelo mientras fingía que estaba acariciando el trasero de Lara.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – preguntó al notar la caricia.

-Ayudarte a salir de este agujero. En el suelo tienes tu pasaporte. Espera cinco minutos y sal corriendo de aquí. Estarán dormidos.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Un par de cosas más – interrumpió Harry -. La primera es que me voy de viaje. Y no volveré hasta el verano del año que viene. Y la segunda es que te quiero – le había salido natural. Atrajo a la chica hacia él todo lo que pudo y la besó a duras penas a través de la reja – adiós, Lara.

Y salió de allí, dejando a la chica paralizada.

En cuanto subió las escaleras y llegó de nuevo a la entrada, extendió el brazo hacia la cabeza del policía, y de pronto, este caía al suelo. Después, hizo lo mismo con la recepcionista, pero ella permaneció en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

Afortunadamente, aquella mañana estaba vacía, así que no tuvo que dormir a nadie más. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir por la puerta, notó una mano en su brazo, se giró y lo primero que sintió fueron los labios de Lara, mezclados con un sabor salado y extraño que no conocía.

Una mano de la chica se deslizó por todo su pecho, de arriba abajo, mientras que la otra se entretenía en mantener apretada su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Harry la apartó de golpe. No quería que la despedida fuera más dura de lo que ya había sido.

-Nos vemos, Lara. Adiós – y salió por la puerta. Nada más hacerlo, notó como una ráfaga de viento lo elevaba y lo arrastraba.

-Así es como viajaremos – le dijo el muchacho poseedor del don -. Será un viaje largo, así que relájate y adopta una postura cómoda, que vamos a hablarte de la habilidad especial que posees.

Hola, gente que léeis la historia. En primer lugar decir que no voy a poder actualizar hasta el dos de agosto porque me cortan Internet. Eso sí, conservo mi ordenador y seguiré escribiendo.

Otra cosa es que dije en el otro capítulo que en este se hablaría de la habilidad especial, pero he preferido contar unas cuantas cosas más aquí y esperar al siguiente, en el que si que se desvelaran varias cosas.

Así que ahora sí, los reviews:

**danny1989: **Esta vez has sido el único review que he recibido, pero gracias a tí me he puesto a escribir como un loco para acabar esto a tiempo para dejarlo antes de marcharme.  
Espero que sea de tu agrado, al igual que los anteriores, y que sigas dejando reviews. De algún modo te recompensaré por ser la única en comentar, no te preocupes.

Ahora realmente me despido. Dentro de cinco horas me cortan Internet, y tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Y por favor, suplico y os imploro que dejéis vuestros reviews. En este capítulo la primera ha sido danny1989, y se ha ganado que cuando publique el capítulo cuatro (lo primero que hare cuando consiga Internet de nuevo) le mande un avance del capítulo cinco. Quien sabe, puede ser de cinco líneas o de dos páginas. Y supongo que así lo haré con cada primer review por capítulo, así que no séais vagos y comentad.


End file.
